Valentine's Day
by Chillberry
Summary: Prussia decides to get his brother a present. Germany doesn't appreciate it. Tears are shed. One shot.


AN: Originally written for youFACE123 on deviantART for the Germancest Valentine's Day trade, I decided to post it here. The characters are not mine.

Ludwig frowned at the papers in front of him, giving a frustrated sigh. So much to do, so much to do! In fact, there was so much he 'had' to do, that he had completely forgot what day it was.

"West! Open the door!" Sighing again, the German's fingers twitched at his brother's overly loud knock.

"Go away, Gilbert. I have work to do." His reply was a forced calm, and anger had begun to boil below the surface. After a few moments of silence, he grunted and turned back to the work, pencil being picked back up. The peace lasted for about…Five seconds.

With a strong crash, the door smacked open as the albino forced the wood open with an unnecessary kick, seemingly proud as his bemused brother's shock turned into anger.

The blond stood quickly, glaring at the still smiling Gilbert and ignoring the chair that had fallen over when he stood. Oblivious to the brewing fury, the intruder just went with what he was going to say.

"Jesus Christ, West! You're such a loser, staying in here and working. Especially on-" The sentence was never finished, the ex-nation's voice being drowned out by Ludwig's rant.

"Maybe you've forgotten what it's like to actually have people need you to do something! Not everyone can just throw away responsibility and live taking money off of their younger sibling, Gilbert!"

At seeing the older man's face fall and the genuine hurt, he immediately regretted what had been said.

"Gil-" His brother's sadness turned to wrath, a scowl appearing where there had been a small frown before.

"Right, I'm just a useless shell. That's what you think, huh? Not like I raised you, or anything!" With a snarl, Gilbert threw a small box he had been carrying at his younger sibling's head, eyes shimmering with ignored tears. "Now I know why no one else got you anything. Happy Valentine's Day, you fucktard!"

The door was slammed closed, and the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard.

Bewildered by the sudden change, the small box was picked up and sat on the desk as he frowned. "Valentine's Day? ...Why would he get me a gift…?" Sighing, the box was stared at as he lowered to rest his chin on the desk, eye level with the mystery gift. He suspected it was just one of Gilbert's jokes. Maybe something saying how he got him a box so he could put the gift he was giving his brother in it. A twisted smile appeared at the thought before the frown furrowed again. Cautiously, as if expecting the thing to burst in to flames, he opened it.

A gasp was the only response it got, a trembling hand picking up what was inside. The pendant spun around on the length of silver that made up its chain. It was an exact replica of the Iron Cross his brother wore with such pride and bragged about so often. A symbol of his 'strength, honor, and awesomeness'. He knew that Gilbert wouldn't give anything so lightly.

Choking out something that seemed to float between a laugh and sob, he pressed the Cross to his heart before fastening it around his neck and standing up. The door was opened and a glance was cast to the window that peered outdoors. Snow was over a foot deep, with the white-stuff still falling hard, and, as he went to grab his coat, he saw his brother's and frowned. It wasn't safe to be in this weather with only the t-shirt Gilbert had been wearing on. Shrugging on his own jacket, he picked up his sibling's as well before moving to open the door.

Sitting on the doorstep, already covered with the flakes, Gilbert was glaring forward, muttering about 'Stupid West'. He clammed up as the door opened, however, and the slight surprise turned back in to seething anger. "What? Need to insult me again?"

Instead of replying, the taller man handed his brother's jacket over, which was taken grudgingly. Looking around uncomfortably for a moment, Ludwig finally sat down next to his brother, clearing his throat loudly before starting to speak.

"I…Bruder…I didn't mean anything like that." Glancing from the ground he was staring at to his sibling, he continued. "I never meant that I would rather you not be here…" A snort came from the shorter as he turned to glare at his bruderlein. The blond was shocked to see tear-stains.

"Whatever you say, bro. Not that I believe for one second you would rather have the annoying, yet totally awesome me here." Sighing, and acting much to his sibling's surprise, the taller German pulled his brother on to his lap, hugging the albino fiercely.

"I wouldn't rather have you here; I need you here, bruder. Ich liebe dich." He was confused when, instead of saying something remarkably mean, Gilbert sighed.

"You're such a softie, bruder." The snarky exterior and tone faded for a moment, and a genuine smile was given. "…Ich liebe dich auch." The older man grabbed the new Iron Cross that adorned his sibling's neck and pulled down Ludwig's head far enough to where he could place a kiss on the other's cheek. He was rewarded by a blush and some muttering.

The argument settled, they both watched the snow as it floated down. Gilbert's grip never left the Cross, and Ludwig never made any attempt to relinquish that grip.


End file.
